


Tough Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Ass to Mouth, Creampie, Creampie eating, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry potter is in army, Gangbang, Hostage Situations, Non!Magical AU, Tough Harry Potter, terrorist attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Thomas got stuck with few peoples along with military girl Potter in department store during Terrorist riots. While counting on last days he talks about his fantasy to Potter. Will his fantasy comes in reality? Please read work to find out more.
Relationships: Female Harry potter/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 17





	Tough Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Harry Potter Characters and I am not making money through this work. This fiction contains a lot of consensual anal sex with army girl. you are warned before reading.

So this was it. This was how it was going to end. The group of desperate souls I ended up with had a few half empty magazines between the lot of them and hardly any food or water. And to make matters worse, we were completely surrounded by those things “Death Eaters” Terrorist Organization. All in all, we were totally and completely fucked.   
  
It just all went to shit so fast. One moment I'm at work. The next, the worlds burning down around me and I'm hiding for my life in a department store.   
  
The one good piece of news was the soldier with us. The bad news was her rifle had hardly any ammo. Yup. Totally fucked.   
  
We kept hoping more soldiers would show up and deal with these things. But as the days went by, that hope faded more and more. The security shutters might have kept us safe from being torn apart, but it didn't stop us from slowly starving or dehydrating.   
  
I glanced over at Potter, our resident badass for the umpteenth time. She was Potter to me, just Potter since she never told us her first name. I didn't know much about the military but the markings on her shoulder insignia shows she belongs to some kind of Special Forces type who call themselves Aurors. Looking over at her was sort of just a habit now. At first, I looked to her to get us out of here. I mean, she did try a few times, almost worked once too, but it always ended badly; with someone caught or getting hurt and us having to run back inside.   
  
Now, I just looked over at her because she sort of calmed me down. I mean, I look outside and I just get reminded I'm probably going to die one way or another. I look at the rest of the group and it's just hopeless, panicking desperation. But with Potter? Well, she was pretty resigned to dying as well, but at least she kept her cool about it. It helped me keep my shit together too. Plus, she was just pretty. Though 'pretty' was a massive, painfully intense understatement. She was actually so hot I thought she was like a booth babe or some cosplayer at first. That was until I saw her drill holes between eye sockets with pinpoint accuracy one after another. Good God what I wouldn't give for some more ammo to give her.   
  
We'd already run out of water and the only thing we had left was beer. Too bad it was fucking non-alcoholic beer. I felt like burning the store down just for carrying the stuff and forcing me to die drinking it. Still, it was better than nothing and it was almost fitting to go out with a bottle in hand. If only it weren't fucking non-alcoholic.   
  
I went over to Potter and handed her one of the useless fucking drinks. She gave the bottle in my hand a weary look before sighing and taking it.   
  
"I know," I said.   
  
I'd been keeping close to Potter ever since we got trapped in here. I liked to think I didn't annoy her as much as the rest of the panicking civilians did so she tolerated me following her around. We found some seats to plop our asses down in and drank the last things we had.   
  
We drank mostly in silence but I eventually broke it to ask "You got any regrets?"   
  
"Too many to count, Dean," she said wearily. "How about you?"   
  
"Plenty. I even got a recent one that stings something fierce too."   
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"   
  
I gave her an embarrassed smile. "Right before everything went to shit, I was having a night out in town. Me and my friend Seamus managed to bring these two girls back home with us. The one I was with? God she was wild, up for anything. It made me want to push my luck. Since I'd never done it before, I asked if she did butt stuff."   
  
Potter gave me a wry smile and laughed. It was musical. It didn't suit her fatal demeanor at all. It was nice to listen to. "So what'd she say?"   
  
I grinned back. "Like I said, she was wild and up for anything. Too bad Seamus fucked things up with her friend. I hear a scream and the next minute her friend blows into my room, tells me they're leaving and practically pulls the girl off me." Remembering that infinitely frustrating night I closed my eyes and groaned. "Came this fucking close to finally putting it in a girls ass. And now I'm going to die before I get another chance."   
  
I didn't know what I expected from Potter but silence wasn't it. I didn't really talk like this to women but didn't think it would bother her since she was military and probably dealt with her fair share of guy talk. I may have been wrong though because Potter was quiet for a long time after my story. She just seemed to be looking at me considering.   
  
Eventually though, she just shrugged. "Alright, I'm game," she said.   
  
"What?" I asked confused.   
  
"Smooth. You know, you could've just asked. No need for a story, it's not like being rejected matters much at this point."   
  
Realizing what she meant I stuttered. "Fuck, no, no, really, I didn't mean it like that. It really did happen like that and I didn't mean anything by it. I was just complaining about all."   
  
Potter spends another moment considering me with a blank expression. "Huh. Alright I believe you," she said simply. "So you want to try anal with me then?"   
  
"What?" I said dumbly.   
  
She shrugged again. "Look, we're all probably going to die. It really puts things into perspective. So you want to do anal? Fuck it, I'm down. You've never done it, I've never done it and we're not going to get another chance. So let's fucking do it and cross one thing off the list."   
  
I was stunned by the reply. "Are you serious?"   
  
"100% mate. You want to do my ass or not? I don't care either way."   
  
I swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I do."   
  
"Cool. Get undressed then."   
  
"What, right here? Shouldn't we-"   
  
"Find a room? Yeah, not exactly much in the way of privacy. Honestly, who fucking cares if everyone sees us, nothing fucking matters anymore man, don't you get it?"   
  
The fatalistic attitude might've worried me if I wasn't so excited and horny at the idea of sticking it in her ass. So instead of asking if she was alright, I just went along with it and started getting undressed like she said. Besides, we were in fairly far off corner of the store and no one really had a reason to go looking for us. Maybe if we were quiet, we could get away with fucking without anyone knowing.   
  
When I pulled my pants down, Potter got a good look at the massive tent I was pitching. "Huh. You're eager."   
  
"Yeah, sorry. I really was looking forward to trying anal with that girl. If it weren't for the whole imminent death thing, this would be a dream come true."   
  
"Well aren't you sweet," she said. Potter continued to eye my crotch. "Huh. That's actually a pretty big dick."   
  
Being a bit over six inches long and rather thick, it was a pretty apt summary.   
  
"Thanks." I can't help but smile. "Hey, pretty sure we're both supposed to undress for this to work."   
  
Potter certainly wasn't shy. As soon as the sentence left my mouth, she shucked off her military fatigues and pulled off the undershirt. The hard, athletic body underneath was every bit as sculpted and perfect as her face was. Seriously, what was a girl like this doing in the military?   
  
Her pants followed suit immediately after and just like that Potter was buck naked in front of me.   
  
"Wow," I said almost in a daze. "You've got an amazing body."   
  
"Thanks. So how do you want to do this?"   
  
Here was the hottest girl I'd ever seen in my life casually asking me how I wanted to do her ass. Seriously, this might actually be worth dying for.   
  
Looking around, I thought furiously about how to make things perfect. Seeing a furniture display area with stools, I knew exactly what I wanted.   
  
"See those stools over there? Do you think you could sit your ass off the end of one?"   
  
Potter shrugged and went over to one of the stools. The lack of enthusiasm on her part was a little disappointing, but the fact she was going through with this at all more than made up for that.   
  
Swallowing hard I followed behind. Potter did like I asked and sat with the back of her ass hanging over the edge of the swivel stool.   
  
"Like this?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.   
  
She wasn't arching her back or trying to look sexy at all. But it didn't matter, it was still literally the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. Her just sitting there, waiting for me to bugger her without a care was just too damn good.   
  
"Yeah, that's perfect."   
  
"Alright."   
  
A veritable flood of precum was leaking out the tip of my cock. I figured who needed lube when there was this much. Grabbing my cock with one hand I started smearing the natural lubricant into her backside and grabbed a handful of her tits with the other.   
  
Potter chuffed loudly when she felt my hand wrap around her tit. "You know, it's funny. Back in training, one of the other Auror candidates got a little frisky, decided to cop a feel. I broke his wrist for it. Now? I don't even give a fuck you're going to assfuck me in public... Shit, I wonder if Smith made it out."   
  
I didn't get the feeling she was talking to me so much as she was talking at me. So I just kept fondling her tit and getting her back entrance wetter. I had planned on just pushing in when she was slick enough, but thinking about what she said, I thought maybe I shouldn't push my luck too far.   
  
"Hey, so my cocks basically leaking precum like faucet so I think this should be fine. But if you want, I can use more spit or even try to look around for some real lube." I desperately hoped she didn't go for the latter suggestion.   
  
"No, it’s cool man. Just stick it in whenever, I can take it."   
  
I swallowed hard. I don't think she realized how hot what she just said was.   
  
I started applying pressure and found even with all the precum, her ass refused to let me in, she was just too tight. After sliding off her several times, I said "I think you're going to have to cooperate."   
  
"That's what I'm doing aren't I?"   
  
"No I mean, when I try pushing in, you have to push out with your ass. You're too tight and I can't get in without a little help."   
  
Potter looked over her shoulder and squinted at me suspiciously. "That sounds like you know what you're doing. I thought you've never done anal with a chick before."   
  
I gulped. Potter was pretty devoid of emotion but I didn't want to see how far that went. I explained "Really, I am. But I'm also a dude and I've heard about it before.”  
  
"Uh huh. Alright, try it again."   
  
This time, Potter did push out and with a sudden thrust, I slipped inside her ferociously tight asshole. Having watched a bit too much porn, I didn't take it slow like I should've and continued pushing in, feeding her ass more and more of my cock without letting her adjust to it going in.   
  
Potter sucked in a sharp breath of air when I popped in and groaned as I kept shoving myself into her. "Fuck. So this is anal huh? How the fuck do those porn chicks manage it, Christ. Feel like I'm being split in half."   
  
I realized I was hurting her when she said that and paused. But then I realized she hadn't actually told me to stop. Duh. Right. She was military. She was tougher than she looked and wouldn't back down from a little pain. I could take advantage of the tough girl thing she had going so I started pushing in again.   
  
I still felt like she was talking at me rather than to me, but replied nevertheless. "They usually stretch beforehand and they aren't anal virgins. You're kind of diving into the deep end here."   
  
"That right?"   
  
"Yeah," I said, feeding her another couple inches.   
  
"Fuck. How far in are you?"   
  
"About two thirds. You want me to stop for a second?"   
  
"Nah. Fuck it, it's just pain."   
  
"You're the boss," I said, a smile creeping onto my face. She was just too good to be true.   
  
I slowly inched my cock in, savoring the feel and heat of her anal walls tightly wrapping around me as I broke new ground in her. It wasn't too long before I was finally balls deep and resting against her ass cheeks. Looking down I saw her asshole looked stretched dangerously taut around my cock. It looked obscene seeing something so big in a hole so small, it looked wrong, it looked perfect. I sighed in pleasure. Yup, this was worth dying for.   
  
"God this feels so good," I sighed out.   
  
"You like anal then huh? Good for you. Me, I don't quite see the appeal," Potter ground out.   
  
I gulped nervously. "Does that mean you want to stop?"   
  
"Shit, I'm not evil. I'm not going to blueball you that bad Dean. You can fuck me until you cum."   
  
"That won't take long," I said relieved.   
  
"That good huh?"   
  
"God, you've got no idea."   
  
"Well, I'm glad one of us can snag a little happiness before the end."   
  
"This is more than a little," I said. I felt a little bad she wasn't enjoying this as much as I was and asked her to see if there was anything at all she might like about it. "How's it feel for you?"   
  
"Argh, like I've got a massive cock tearing me a new one. Shit, what do you think it feels like?"   
  
"Sorry. There's really nothing at all you like about it?"   
  
"This isn’t a porno Dean. I've never had anything in there before so it's not like I'm going to just cum from being assfucked now am I?" she said.   
  
I was about to ask if she was sure she wanted to keep going when she continued. "Though, maybe there's one good thing... I feel really full... It's not all that bad a feeling."   
  
It was a small admission, but I still grinned like a madman hearing her admit there was something she liked about being sodomized.   
  
Catching my expression, Potter rolled her eyes. "Fucking dudes. How about you show your appreciation and eat me out when you're done, I still can't get off to this shit."   
  
I happily agreed. "I can do that."   
  
I went back to stroking my cock into her while squeezing her tits with both hands. Other than the occasional grunting, she didn't react much and let me have my way with her ass and tits. I kept thinking about how lucky I was as I plowed into Potter’s virgin tight ass. I'd never been with anyone as hot as Potter before this but now I was getting a chance to basically treat her like a fucktoy, it was like a dream come true.   
  
The fact she basically gave me free reign combined with the fact she never complained made me slowly but surely get rougher and rougher with her. All the stuff I'd seen in porn suddenly popped into my head and I figured now was a good a time as any to try it all out on someone.   
  
I started off by just taking out my cock and dipping the tip back in repeatedly. I liked the reaction it got out of Potter. Every time I left her ass she'd relax a little. Then when I followed it up by shoving the tip back in she'd tense up and groan.   
  
I escalated to longer and longer strokes in and out. When Potter still didn't try to stop me, I graduated to pulling it out and just slamming the whole eight inches back inside her in one go. Every merciless, sudden insertion drew a litany of curses from Potter. She was gripping the edge of the countertop with white knuckles and groaning constantly but never once complained despite the discomfort she was obviously going through. Seriously, being with tough girls was the best, they just took it.   
  
Soon enough, I was basically treating her asshole like a sex toy, completely unconcerned with her own pleasure. Potter took the pounding like a champ. She just grits her teeth through it all.   
  
The constant beating I was giving her ass was taking a toll and I noticed her asshole wouldn't immediately close when I pulled my cock out. The more I suddenly slammed my cock in without warning, the longer it took for her asshole to wink close. It didn't take too long before I was leaving Potter’s asshole gaping every time I pulled out.   
  
"God that looks so fucking hot," I whisper unintentionally.   
  
"What's that?" Potter asked.   
  
"Your ass, I'm starting to make it gape. Fuck, I've always wanted to do this."   
  
"Unh, well now you have. So what's it look like?"   
  
"Why don't I just show you?"   
  
Taking out my phone and opening the camera app, I snapped a few quick shots and passed it over to Potter.   
  
Potter’s brows rose. "Shit. You really did a number on me... Fuck, I can't believe my asshole looks like that now. Heh, so much for being an anal virgin."   
  
"You, uh, don't seem to mind much."   
  
Potter shrugged. "Like it matters some guy puts it in my ass now. None of it matters anymore Dean."   
  
Maybe I was taking advantage of someone who was a little vulnerable, maybe I shouldn't have even considered it, but at that moment, none of that mattered. The way she said it made me want to try pushing things further.   
  
I sank back into Potter’s welcoming asshole and let my cock marinate there for a long while before making my next move. Pulling out finally, I grabbed Potter’s shoulder and spun her around. She seemed confused at what I was doing, even as I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down. My cock was practically in front of her face by the time she realized what I wanted. She cringed slightly at the realization and didn't move any closer.   
  
"It's something I've always wanted to try," I said, prodding her along.   
  
Potter spent a second thinking it over before she shrugged. "Fuck it, why not."   
  
She opened her mouth and wrapped her mouth around the cock that'd just been up her asshole. If there was any hesitation still there, I couldn't tell. After a few seconds of sucking me off, I pulled away from her and spun her around again to get more of her ass.   
  
I rammed myself back inside her asshole as deep as I could and stayed inside for long moments before pulling out and going back to her mouth. It was already invitingly open when I spun her around this time and I easily buried myself in her throat. I reveled in making her taste her own ass and treating her like a whore. It turned me on like nothing else seeing her go along so easily with all the degrading shit I was making her do without a care.   
  
I lost track of time as I spun her around, endlessly going back and forth between her asshole and mouth in a sodomistic frenzy. The way Potter took it all in stride drove me wild and just encouraged me to try more and more things. I started pulling her hair back so I could spit on her face as she was going ass to mouth. I would push Potter's face down on my cock, forcing it into the back of her throat and making her gag and hold her down there until she was out of air and slapping my thighs desperately before I let her up.   
  
But nothing I did got anything more than a slightly annoyed glance from Potter. If I had tried even a tenth of what I did with her before everything went to shit, I think she might've broken more than my wrist, if she was feeling kind. Now though, she let me get away with every humiliation I could think of.   
  
It was all too much. I finally felt my balls tightening and urgently went back to bottoming out roughly in Potter’s asshole for all it was worth. Using her asshole to milk the cum out of my balls, I pulled Potter into me and shot what felt like the biggest load I'd ever had into her ass. The orgasm rolled on impossibly long, feeling almost endless as I pumped spurt after spurt after spurt into her.   
  
I continued hugging Potter into me, holding comforting handfuls of her tits as I slowly came down from the orgasm and grew soft.   
  
I was about to pull out when I realized it would be a wasted opportunity. Potter was letting me get away with anything I wanted to try, so I figured I should try one more thing I'd fantasized about.

Pointing to the glassware on the display counter, I asked Potter to hand me a glass. She seemed confused by the request but handed me a lowball glass all the same. I quickly took it and positioned it under her asshole before pulling out my softening cock. The beating I'd given her ass meant the cum I'd shot in her quickly flooded out of her gaping hole and poured into the glass, filling the bottom.   
  
Holding it flush against her skin, I scooped it up, skimming the remaining cum sticking to her into the glass before handing it back to Potter.   
  
This finally got something more out of her. "Dude. Don't tell me you want me to fucking drink that," she said with a cringing look on her face.   
  
"You don't have to, but it'd literally be making all my fantasies come true before the end."   
  
Potter eyed the obscene drink for a long moment before looking back at me. "Fuck it," she said before grabbing it out of my hands and tossing it back. "Not like it matters if I'm a whore now anyway," she muttered.   
  
"Potter, that was amazing. It was everything I ever wanted to do. I think I can die happy now."   
  
"Good for you, glad you had fun. Now how about you eat me out so I can have a little fun too before I bite it."   
  
~~~   
  
The next day, I tried going back to normal with Potter and even managed it for most of the day, but I eventually broke. "Hey Potter... Do you think we could do more of what we did yesterday?"   
  
Potter turned to give me a tired look. "You mean you want to fuck my ass some more?"   
  
I at least had the decency to turn red and look embarrassed. Potter breathed in a deep breath and sighed out. "Jesus Dean, breaking my ass once wasn't enough for you? You got me to eat cum from my asshole right after popping my anal cherry, what more do you want? What happened to dying happy?"   
  
She had a point. "Sorry. I mean that, forget I asked. Once really was enough to last a lifetime."   
  
Why'd I have to be such a guy? I went to leave but Potter eventually called out from behind me. "Well it's not like I've got anything better to do. Fuck it, why not."   
  
She was quickly and mechanically undressing even as I turned back around. "How'd you want me this time?"   
  
"How about face down ass up this time?" I said with a spreading grin.   
  
"Sure," she shrugged.   
  
Potter laid down just like I said, sticking her ass up and resting her head on folded arms. There wasn't a flood of precum leaking out of me so I had to spit on her asshole before I could work my cock in this time.   
  
Potter grunt and swore. "Fuck, don't think I'll ever get used to that."   
  
"Maybe if we had more time," I joked.   
  
"We don't always get what want."   
  
Things quickly progressed to the point where I was loudly and rapidly dunking my entire length into her asshole. I really should've taken things slower to let her adjust, but I just didn't have any patience. And despite swearing up a storm, it's not like Potter was telling me to slow down.   
  
I think it was something she must've gotten in the military, making a point of being tough. Instead of telling me to slow down, she grits her teeth and let me fuck up her ass, fighting through the pain. I didn't mind, Hell, I preferred it this way.   
  
~   
  
I don't think we were being louder this time. We were just closer to the others than we were last time. But halfway through our fucking one of the other survivors walked in on us. The guy immediately sputtered an apology.   
  
"Its cool man, I don't care," Potter said still lying face down on the floor. "No need to apologize."   
  
"Right, sure. You two really should do that somewhere more private though."   
  
"Why? It's not like anything matters anymore," Potter replied still face flat on the floor. The conversation was one of the strangest I'd ever witnessed.   
  
It seemed to finally click for the other guy Potter didn't care. "You aren't embarrassed?"   
  
"Like I said, nothing matters anymore, so why should I be?"   
  
Potter’s words were encouraging the shamelessness in me so I started back up dunking my cock into her.   
  
The guy looked at me in shock when I did. "Are you guys on drugs?"   
  
Potter got a little livelier at that. "What are you so hung up on? We're all going to die, don't you get it. Stop caring. I did."   
  
"Is that why you're letting that guy fuck you back there?"   
  
Potter shrugged. "He was complaining yesterday about never trying anal with a chick. I didn't have anything better to do."   
  
The guy was silent for a while before he hazarded "I've never tried anal either," half-jokingly.   
  
"Yeah? Take a number."   
  
"...Are you serious?"   
  
"Yeah, why not? I made one guys dreams come true, why not a second. I still don't have anything better to do."   
  
Needless to say, the guy took her up on the offer and treated Potter's asshole to a second round of assfucking after I was done.   
  
Afterwards, the guy wasn't as silent about it as I had been and word quickly spread. Eventually another one of the survivors summoned up the courage to approach Potter. Potter gave her characteristic shrug and started undressing right there. And this wasn't like before where we were off on our own, this was right among everyone else. Potter shamelessly undressed in front of the whole group.   
  
It took a while for the guy's horniness to win out over his shame before he started assfucking Potter too. That opened up the floodgates as I noticed the other guys were setting their eyes on Potter now. I moved over to her and got my spot next in line before anyone else could. The rest soon followed, all asking if they could have a turn. Potter disinterestedly gave them all the thumbs up.   
  
The women in the group didn't know what to make of it at first, but after I started making Potter gape and constantly do ass to mouth, that quickly changed. They all started seeming disgusted by the way I was treating her, or maybe at Potter herself, I couldn't quite tell. It got especially bad after they witnessed me making Potter swallow another anal creampie.   
  
It was the straw that broke the camel's back and one of the girlfriends in the group yelled at her. "What's wrong with you? He's treating you like a whore! Is this really how you want to spend your last days? Just... Just letting yourself be used by those pigs?"   
  
Potter lazily addressed the girl. "So? Who cares if they treat me like a whore? I honestly couldn't care less now. And it's not like there's anyone left to judge. Except you."   
  
The response shut the girl up quickly. The rest of the women soon left us alone to use Potter as much as we wanted.   
  
~   
  
Over the next couple days, the guys and I really did make Potter the resident whore, not that she cared. She'd basically have some guy filling her ass or pussy every waking moment. And the guys weren't exactly vanilla with her either, something I probably played a big part in. All the hardcore porno shit I did to her in front of the guys at first really opened up everyone else's imagination. Soon enough the guys all tried out having Potter drink their cum from her ass. They all seemed to get a kick out of humiliating her the same way I did.   
  
It all culminated in having one massive anal gangbang where we filled her ass one after another and had her push each of our loads out into a bowl before swallowing it all down. By that point, Potter was so apathetic even that degradation didn't touch her.   
  
But as tough as Potter was, I didn't know how long she'd be able to handle the near constant sodomy. Towards the end, she was so tender and sore down there, even just touching the head of my cock to her anal entrance made her wince. She still never tried to stop me from sliding in but it made me realize sooner or later we'd actually wind up hurting her if we didn't slow down.   
  
It turned out, I didn't need to worry, because we ended up being rescued. Right before we really started dehydrating, a military force finally retook the city and started rescuing anyone trapped they could find. As soon as the other soldiers found us, Potter and the rest of our group went separate ways since she needed to be debriefed and hook back up with whatever was left of her unit. The guys and I were more than sorry to see her go.   
  
~   
  
I didn't see her for the weeks we spent being processed at the refugee camp the army had set up. Then one day she showed up out of the blue, ostensibly just to say hi.   
  
"Potter, holy shit it's good to see you."   
  
"I figured you might say that."   
  
"What happened to you? After we split up, no one would tell me anything about you."   
  
"Not much to say. Command put me back with what was left of my old unit and we joined the rest of our boys here on cleanup duty. Just now got some R and R."   
  
"Well, everyone else in our group's fine too. Uh, a lot of us were worried we wouldn't get the chance to say thanks or goodbye."   
  
Potter gave me a knowing smile. "Yeah, I'll bet they were. Well, tell them I said hi and I don't need any thanks. Things were stressful and I helped make that better. I was in a bad spot but some good came out of it."   
  
"Yeah, about that... I feel like the guys and I got maybe a little carried away toward the end there. Sorry about that."   
  
Potter shrugged. "I've been through worse."   
  
"If you've got time to hang out, you want to have a proper beer with me?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah I do. But you got to know, it's not going to end with you bending me over and sticking it up my ass again. That's over now."   
  
I had held out a tiny hope that I might get another chance to fuck Potter but that shut it down quick. I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice. "That's fine. That doesn't matter. I just want to have a drink is all, on me. Least I could do to repay you for saving my life and all."   
  
~   
  
We talked and drank, avoiding the topic of what Potter did for the guys. But several beers in, Potter was the one to eventually swing things in that direction.   
  
"You know, you and the guys on my squad have some things in common."   
  
I raised a brow. "Really? I wouldn't think an accountant would have anything in common with Aurors department."   
  
"You don't, you're kind of a pussy."   
  
"Wow, thanks."   
  
"But it turns out the guys in my unit love my asshole much as you do."   
  
I stuttered. "W-what?"   
  
"Yup. Word got around _somehow_ and the guys on my squad found out about my time with you lot."   
  
"Jesus, Potter, I'm sorry about that. Fuck, you didn't get in trouble did you?"   
  
"Not from command, no. But the lads were something else. They convinced me to do the same for them."   
  
"Convinced?" I asked, wondering if I should be worried.   
  
Potter gave me a smirk. "You're cute. Don't worry, I can handle myself. I actually just lost a card game."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"It's not all bad actually."   
  
"You didn't seem to enjoy it that much with us."   
  
"Hard to enjoy things when you're basically the walking dead. That isn’t the case anymore though. Turns out, bit of rough stuff is a fucking fantastic way to unwind and distress after a mission. When shit went sideways before, I'd feel like gutting the first person to piss me off and the guys were the same. Now? We just spend a couple hours taking it out on my ass and pounding me into the ground to blow off steam before we lose it."   
  
"Shit, and you're OK with that?" I said, growing steadily harder at the filthy discussion.   
  
"Hard to stay angry after two hours of getting assfucked. Besides, the boys and I are zen as fuck afterwards and that improves combat effectiveness. That's the only thing I care about. I noticed they fight better after pumping a load up my shitter and getting me to drink it. What is it with guys and that by the way?"   
  
I couldn't give her a satisfying answer, it was a guy thing.   
  
Potter continued "I figure, 'so what if I get my asshole wrecked a little every once in a while', small price to pay if it helps keep us alive."   
  
"I-I guess if you're OK with it then its fine? Sounds a little rougher than even what we did though."   
  
Potter barked out an abrupt laugh. "A little? I didn't call you a pussy for no reason. Shit, you thought you guys were being rough? You should see what two Aurors do to my ass after a mission goes FUBAR to vent. I shit blood for days after Ron and Cedric are done ruining this thing."   
  
"Two at a time?" I asked shocked.   
  
"Yeah, the lads love trying to make me tap. Like fuck I ever will though. But even that's nothing compared to what the guys do when we're on mission and everything's fucked. At least I get lube on base. You know how hard it is to find lube out there? You can't. So the fucker's just go in dry and take turns turning me inside out. Now _that_ shit stings."   
  
"Christ Potter, and you just take it?"   
  
"Yeah, because I'm not a pussy."   
  
I shook my head. "Jesus, I can't believe they get away with that. So command just doesn't care at all what happens in personal time?"   
  
"Nah, that's not it, the lads just got tighter lips than those civvies we were with. They think if they blab, they might have to share, and they don't want to share."   
  
Potter casually talking about being passed wrong turned me on to no end. "God, I didn't think I'd miss you this much Potter."   
  
She laughed that incongruous musical laugh again. She flicked her eyes down and saw the erection I was sporting. "You know what?" she said, tilting her head to the side and giving me a considering look. "Fuck it. You want to fill me up one last time for old time’s sake?"   
  
I didn't question it, I nodded vigorously.   
  
"You don't mind getting a little blood on your cock do ya? I'm still pretty fucking raw down there."   
  
"Do you mind a little blood mixed in with your next drink?"   
  
"Heh, same old same old. You know I've got a pussy right?"   
  
"Oh, if your too sore for anal, all you have to do is say."   
  
"Well, up my shitter it is," Potter said immediately, not ever willing to back down.   
  
Potter grabbed me and pulled me along to somewhere private this time. She'd rediscovered her need for privacy it seemed. When we were hiding in the small space between temporary shelters, Potter pulled down her fatigue pants just so low enough that I could get at her asshole.   
  
Our chat had left me so horny it was just like the first time with me leaking like a faulty faucet. Between that and the regular beatings her asshole was taking, I figured I'd slide in no problem. I figured wrong. It took almost as much effort to stick it in as the first time with her. The only thing to give away the fact she'd had more experience with her ass since we separated was how easy she swallowed me down once I was in. I quickly bottomed out in her and hugged her into me, savoring that delicious sensation of being deep in her guts.   
  
Potter was outwardly calm but the long and low hiss that came from her as I plunged in betrayed the pain she was fighting through. But Potter being Potter never so much as lifted a finger to stop me as I started moving her hips back and forth, using her asshole to jerk myself off with.   
  
I'd almost forgotten how amazing she felt. And despite everything she'd said, I could hardly tell anyone else had ever been in there, as tight as she still was. Potter evidently didn't realize. "Don't be surprised if it doesn't feel like the little virgin ass you stuck it in first time. My unit's spent the better part of the last two weeks breaking my asshole."   
  
"I think I might've figured out why your unit loves this thing," I said   
  
"Not hard to figure out."   
  
"No really, have you even tried to stick so much as a finger in here? Because I can't tell the difference between this and that 'little virgin ass'. God damn Potter, if I didn't know better, I'd think you made the story about your unit up."   
  
"Huh. That'd explain why this shit isn’t getting easier."   
  
I spent the next half hour enjoying reuniting with Potter's asshole and mouth before I finally unloaded two weeks of pent up cum in her ass. I was happy to note she went along with it by spinning off, dropping to her knees and sucking my cock with practiced ease now. The fact it was just up her ass no longer any kind of deterrent to her at all.   
  
"How's it taste?" I asked.   
  
"Better than usual, but bit metallic. Could use some salt," Potter joked.   
  
I could've cum right there, but it was just too damn good seeing my cock swapping between her mouth and asshole that I tried to make things last. I didn't manage to though.   
  
If that first load I'd given her was a lot, this one was ridiculous, even Potter seemed to notice the volume.   
  
"Jesus Dean, you been saving that for me or something? I wasn't being serious about filling me up."   
  
"I've had a dry spell," I replied jokingly when I finally stopped spasming.   
  
Since we didn't have any glassware available like before, I figured I'd get Potter to use her hands. Might be a bit wasteful, but I thought it'd be fun to see her make a mess grabbing the drink. Instead, she surprised me by bringing out her own collapsible shot glass with her units markings.   
  
I eyed it quizzically. Potter must've caught my expression because she explained. "It's become a bit of a habit carrying this thing around, otherwise I got to use my hands. A lot less mess this way when I get surprised."   
  
"Surprised?"   
  
Potter gave a slow chuckle this time. Nothing like the mellifluous laugh I liked hearing. "Yeah... You wouldn't understand. It's like a combating training exercise the team and I do now. If they manage to get the jump on me, they get to pump a load up my ass and watch me drink it."   
  
I was bewildered but turned on. "How is that possibly a combat exercise?"   
  
"Close quarter fighting. It's pretty strong motivation for everyone to get better. I get to avoid drinking more cum from my asshole and they get to make me. Don't worry though; I manage to fight them off almost all the time." Potter paused to enjoy the expression clouding my face, somehow finding it amusing. "And speaking of cum drinking, you want to fill this up?" she said tapping the shot glass.   
  
I couldn't say I understood it at all, but I definitely liked the practice. I took the offered shot glass and placed it under her asshole like before and pulled out. The veritable flood of cum filled more than half the shot before it finally slowed to a dribble. Scooping the last drops into the glass, I handed Potter the filthy drink that was partially streaked with red. She really wasn't kidding about that.   
  
Potter turned to regard me. "Well, here's one for the road. Good knowing you Dean, you weren't half bad, for a civilian," she said tossing back the shot and drinking the cum in one loud gulp.   
  
Continuing on as if she hadn't just done anything disgustingly debauched Potter said "I'm being deployed far north next so I doubt we'll ever see each other again. But if you ever do track me down, feel free to give me a surprise," she said with a wink.   
  
~~~ Inside Aurors camp  
  
"I call," Potter said.   
  
"You call?" Ron asked amused. "You call with what? You don't have anything left Potter."   
  
"I don't have any chips. That doesn't mean I don't have anything."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Potter had been on a losing streak and her pile of chips had dwindled down to practically nothing before she finally got herself a winning hand. Knowing she could win it all back if only she could call, Potter decided to bet the only thing she had left, her ass. Since the unit hadn't been given any missions in the last week nor had any of the guys had managed to get the jump on her for a fair while, its value had only kept going up. So despite the massive difference between the piles of chips, she could count on Ron jumping at the chance let her raise the stakes with her ass.   
  
"When was the last time you managed to get the drop on me huh? More than a week right?"   
  
Ron smirked, enjoying where things were headed. "I'm listening."   
  
Potter doubted Ron would go for it with how much he liked her asshole, but she figured it couldn't hurt to try. "I call, one hour of my pussy." The offer almost mirrored the drunken one that started the whole arrangement.

Ron shook his head. "Sorry Potter, you know which hole I prefer."   
  
Knowing Ron like she did, she knew he wasn't going to settle. "Fine, half an hour up my ass," she replied shrugging.   
  
Ron grinned. "Make it one and you got a deal."   
  
"Half."   
  
"Forty five?"   
  
"Half."   
  
"...Fine, fine, half it is." Ron wanted to bargain up more, but truth was, he didn't have any leverage to get more out of Potter and he was pretty desperate to get back in her so he gave up quickly.   
  
"We got a deal then," Potter said before throwing down her cards and flashing Ron a predatory grin, confident the straight flush would win the hand. That confidence didn't last long when Ron returned the smile. He threw down his own cards, a royal flush.   
  
"Fuck," Potter groaned out.   
  
"Oh I am going to enjoy this," Ron drawled.   
  
Potter sighed. "Yeah yeah, let's get this over with," she said before standing up and heading over to the nearby couch. Bending over at the waist, she pulled down her fatigues and waited for the inevitable assault Ron was going to unleash on her. She wasn't scared of a little pain, but also knew Ron had been getting pretty desperate over the last week if the constant ambushes he tried were any indication. So naturally, she expected the assfucking she was about to get was really going to be something. Not that she would acknowledge it out loud for him though.   
  
She wasn't wrong when moments later she felt Ron slam his way home into her unprepared asshole down to the balls. Ron was about as big as Dean was, but at least Dean always slowly built up to things. Ron had no such compunctions. Potter bit down on the scream that threatened to tear its way out of her throat, not wanting to appear weak in front of the rest of the unit or giving Ron the satisfaction.   
  
Instead, she joked "You in yet?"   
  
Some of the guys laughed but Ron was having too much fun to rise to the bait or even notice it.   
  
Potter clenched her teeth as Ron continued plunging into her carelessly. _Always the fucking same_ she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. Just like usual, the guys in her unit barely paid any heed to her comfort and didn't bother using lube unless it was readily available, which it wasn't right now. They just tore into her asshole trying to get off, not minding if they did a little damage on the way in. In fact, most of the guys seemed to like that. They all wanted to get bragging rights for being the one to get her to tap out. Good luck with that though she thought.   
  
The pain tearing through her as Ron sawed in and out, enjoying his win might have been considered bad by some women Potter mused. But compared to the shit she'd gone through on the ops she'd run, it only ranked slightly above a nuisance.   
  
As Ron continued enjoying her ass to the jealous looks of the rest of the squad, Potter thought back to that group of civilians she'd shacked up with. Ever since the unit had found out about how she'd spent her time with them, things had escalated pretty quickly. Not that she minded. Soon as Potter noticed the combat improvements of everyone, including herself afterwards, she was as on board with the arrangement as the rest of the unit.   
  
It wasn't that Potter enjoyed the beatings her ass took. It was the fact the hours of trying to focus on other things and fighting through the pain left her with a frisson of clarity afterwards that let her fight with mechanical precision and speed. For the guys, she wasn't sure if it was a morale or confidence thing, she just knew that shooting a load up her ass and seeing her drink it gave them the same kind of boost. Potter wasn't happy with her role but they were the guys watching her back so there wasn't much choice. Before they'd deploy, Potter would work her way through the unit pressed up against a wall somewhere and polish off the drinks they handed her after they spilled out of her ass. Though all in all, she thought a bad taste in the mouth and shitting cum for a few days was well worth the gains.   
  
Ron switching from his usual strokes to pulling entirely out and slamming back in drew Potter's thoughts back to the now. The lack of lube was seriously starting to annoy her. She felt her asshole gripping to Ron's cock so tightly that every stroke out was tugging her asshole out with it a little, no doubt giving Ron an eyeful he enjoyed. She sighed to herself again. She still didn't really understand what appeal wrecking her asshole had to guys but they all seemed to enjoy it to no end. It even seemed self-defeating too. One of these days they were going to blow her out or ruin her ass leaving it too loose to enjoy, then what?   
  
There wasn't any risk of that happening though. Since what Potter didn't realize was her ass seemed to have a preternatural ability to snap back from any stretching out it took no matter how excessive.   
  
The allotted time Potter had given Ron to get as much as he wanted out of her asshole crawled by slowly to her. The crystal clarity she got had already wrapped itself around her mind, so now she just felt bored and annoyed, not even pained, by the cock driving into her rectum.   
  
"You ever going to get tired of that thing?" Potter asked dryly.   
  
"Doubt it."   
  
"Varieties the spice of life Ron, maybe try sticking it in a civilian girl for once."   
  
"Fuck that Potter, they're a bunch of pussies. You think some civilian's ever going to let me turn her shitter inside out like you do? Sorry Potter, but you're going to have to pry me out of this asshole."   
  
"I'm touched Ron, really."   
  
Wanting to drag things out as long as possible, Ron had run the clock down almost completely before finally unloading in Potter. Pulling out of her battered asshole, Ron soaked in the sight of her abused, puffy red flesh gaping open lewdly with satisfaction. It didn't last long since sitting around, letting the guys stare hadn't been part of the bet. Potter quickly pulled her fatigues up, ignoring the feeling of spreading wetness as the cum started leaking out of her still gaping asshole into her underwear.   
  
~   
  
Having a bit of a gambling problem, Potter soon found herself betting little favors more and more often whenever she ran out of chips. Soon enough, those favors became the currency of the day. Time in her ass was won and traded around like gold in their poker games. The more valuable favors like ass to mouth, gaping or creampie swallowing worth even more, though the guys rarely traded those.   
  
One thing Potter hadn't counted on or expected were the guys saving up their wins. She'd expected them to cash in as soon as they could but they'd been a little more disciplined than that. As Potter lay still being held up by two of her squad mates double teaming her ass, she could only gripe to herself for that little loophole.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repeat the actions from the work on any soul without consent. Author didn't promote this. Work is created for fantasy purpose only.


End file.
